


L'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Marguerite

by JessSwann



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessSwann/pseuds/JessSwann
Summary: Penny a un gros gros problème... Et, afin de le résoudre, elle va demander l'aide de Leonard et Sheldon, mais, comme toujours leurs visions de la situation ne sont pas tout à fait les mêmes.





	L'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Marguerite

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous, voici un petit texte écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF, 60 minutes pour une thème, ici « Procrastiner »   
> C’est mon premier texte sur ce fan dom, j’espère qu’il vous plaira !  
> N’hésitez pas à me contacter pour plus d’info sur le défi et en attendant… Bonne lecture et… Reviews ?

Penny pénétra dans l’appartement de ses voisins et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil, l’air complétement abattue. Ignorant le regard réprobateur de Sheldon, Leonard se tourna vers la jeune femme.

« Bonjour Penny, quelque chose ne va pas ? »

La jeune femme le gratifia d’un regard noir.

« Bravo, brillante déduction, Watson… ironisa-t-elle.

— En fait, Penny, c’est Sherlock Holmes le détective du duo, Watson n’est que son faire-valoir, un peu comme Leonard et moi, intervint Sheldon.

— Sheldon », gronda son ami, vexé.

Penny leva les bras en signe d’indifférence.

« Watson, Holmes, tout le monde s’en fiche ! J’ai un vrai problème, là. »

Avant que Sheldon ait le temps de se lancer dans une diatribe visant à expliquer que, justement, cela avait de l’importance, Leonard, un sourire niais aux lèvres, interrogea la jeune femme.

« On pourrait peut-être t’aider ? Si tu nous disais ce qui se passe ?

— Oui, faisons donc ça, marmonna Sheldon, comme si nous n’avions rien de plus important à faire… »

La jeune inspira.

« Il se passe que l’enterrement de vie de jeune fille d’une des mes amies est ce soir et que je n’ai absolument rien préparé.

— Oh mais, je suppose que sa demoiselle d’honneur aura, commença Leonard.

— C’est moi, sa demoiselle d’honneur, précisa Penny, le visage sombre. Et maintenant Marguerite s’attend à une soirée débridée avec des strip-teaseurs, de l’alcool… Bref une fête quoi !

— Oh… toussota Leonard. Mais, ton amie, Marguerite, pouffa-t-il à cause du prénom, ne t’en voudra pas de ne pas avoir réussi à tout organiser en une journée… »

La jeune blonde le toisa avec dépit.

« Ça fait six mois que je connais la date… »

Embarrassé, Leonard marmonna.

« Six mois, oui, effectivement… Mais pourquoi n’as-tu pas », osa-t-il d’une petite voix.

La jeune femme s’agaça.

« Pourquoi, pourquoi ! Eh bien je l’avais bien écrit dans mon agenda, puis je me suis dit que j’avais le temps et puis une chose en entrainant une autre, j’ai oublié et maintenant… termina-t-elle avec un soupir de pure impuissance.

— Voilà pourquoi il ne faut jamais procrastiner, déclara Sheldon d’un ton sentencieux.

— Procrasquoi ? s’étonna Penny.

— Sheldon, je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment le plus indiqué pour… tenta Leonard.

— Pro-cras-ti-ner, épela Sheldon avec un air faussement patient. Seigneur Penny, c’est parfois à se demander si tu as vu un jour le banc d’une école. Cela signifie : remettre les choses au lendemain. Verbe que tu illustres parfaitement, je dois le reconnaître.

— J’sais pas pourquoi, j’ai l’impression que c’est pas un compliment, marmonna Penny avant de se tourner vers Leonard. S’il te plait, faut que vous m’aidiez là… »

Howard et Raj pénétrèrent à cet instant dans l’appartement.

« Décidément, on entre ici comme dans un moulin, » remarqua Sheldon avec agacement.

Howard se tourna vers Penny.

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

— Penny doit organiser un enterrement de vie de jeune fille pour sa meilleure amie, Marguerite, pouffa de nouveau Leonard. Pardon, c’est ce prénom... se justifia-t-il avant de reprendre son sérieux. Le hic c’est que c’est ce soir et qu’elle n’a rien prévu alors que son amie s’attend à une soirée inoubliable.

— Merci Leonard, ça me remonte le moral, là, soupira Penny.

— Parce que Penny a, comme à son habitude, procrastiné, souligna Sheldon visiblement content de lui.

— Sérieux Sheldon, tu vas me lâcher avec ta procatisa machin ! » s’énerva Penny.

Vexé, Sheldon ramassa ses affaires.

« Très bien, puisque je ne peux même plus m’exprimer dans mon propre salon… »

Médusé, ses amis le suivirent des yeux tandis qu’il se dirigeait d’un pas altier vers sa chambre.

« Et ce n’est pas la peine de me supplier de rester ! »

La porte dûment claquée (enfin tout est relatif) derrière Sheldon, Leonard se tourna vers Penny.

« J’arrive pas à le croire, t’as réussi à le faire partir ! Comment t’as fait pour…

— Mais, on s’en fiche de Sheldon ! J’ai besoin d’aide là, un lieu, une réservation, des strip-teaseurs…

— Strip-teaseurs ? releva Howard. Inutile de chercher plus longtemps, tu as devant toi la crème de l’effeuillage masculin.

— Où ça ? »

Howard bomba le torse et commença à avancer en se déhanchant.

« Howard Wolowitz pour vous servir… Strip-teaseur à ses heures et tout à fait disposé à combler un groupe de filles célibataires en manque de sexe ! »

La répulsion envahit les traits de Penny.

« On laisse tomber le strip-tease, décida-t-elle. Mais pour le reste… Je n’ai pas d’endroit et…

— Pourquoi pas le magasin de BD ? La surface est grande et avec un peu de déco… Je suis sûr que Stu serait d’accord, proposa Leonard.

— Un magasin de BD, tu veux dire l’endroit où tous les geeks vont passer le temps ? T’as rien de plus ringard ? lui demanda Penny.

— Bah, c’est grand, et il y a plein de déco sympas là-bas.

— Oui… Pour des enfants de cinq ans ! Pas pour des filles branchées et… oh c’est pas vrai…s’horrifia Penny.

— Quoi encore ? rétorqua Leonard, piqué au vif par sa réaction.

— J’ai invité personne ! » lâcha Penny, avant de courir dans son appartement.

Restés en plan Leonard, Howard et Raj s’entreregardèrent.

« Je comprends pas pourquoi elle a réagi comme ça, déclara Raj. Le magasin de BD c’était une super idée…

—Oui ! Comme ma proposition de lui servir de gogo danseur pour la soirée, ajouta Howard. Franchement, quelle fille ne rêverait pas d’un homme au corps pareil ? »

Cette fois, Raj et Leonard évitèrent soigneusement de répondre.

« Je vais voir comment va Sheldon… » annonça Leonard à la hâte.

( ) ( )

Le soir venu, Sheldon gémit.

« Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu’elle décide de faire ça chez elle ? »

Le regard rivé à l’œilleton de la porte qu’ils se partageaient Leonard, Howard et Raj ne lui répondirent pas.

« Oh… Un livreur de pizza ! » commenta Raj.

Leonard jeta un regard à son tour et se tourna vers son ami.

« 1 m 90, des pectoraux et une chemise ouverte… Je doute qu’il y ait des pizzas dans les boites qu’il transporte. »

Howard se précipita pour regarder avant de se détourner.

« Franchement, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle a fait appel à ce mec… J’aurais tout aussi bien fait l’affaire et ça ne lui aurait rien couté. »

Des cris d’excitations féminines s’échappèrent de l’appartement voisin, épargnant à ses amis de devoir lui répondre…


End file.
